homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Fuller McCallister
Fuller McCallister is the younger cousin of Kevin and looks up to him. He is the son of Frank and Leslie McCallister, has one brother and three sisters and is the nephew of Peter and Kate McCallister. Fuller wears glasses and colorful suspenders, likes to drink soda and is said to wet the bed. He is never mean to Kevin and doesn't bully him. Kevin doesn't like it when he wets the bed, but they both get along. Besides Kevin, Fuller is possibly the friendliest kid in the McCallister family. Fuller is portrayed by Kieran Culkin, Macaulay Culkin's real-life younger brother. Home Alone Fuller is first seen running around the house while wearing trademarked red and blue suspenders. Later, he is looking at a magazine when Tracy McCallister comes in and asks him if he knows where the shampoo is. He tells her that he doesn't live in Kevin's home. Later, he asked his dad, Frank, "What time do we have to go to bed?" and Frank replies, "Early. We're leaving the house at 8 A.M. on the button". A few minutes later, Before the fight, Fuller was drinking Pepsi. Kevin looks over and sees Fuller drinking from a can of Pepsi, and Leslie says, "Fuller, go easy on the Pepsi" and Fuller gave Kevin a friendly grin. When Kevin pushes Buzz against the kitchen island, Fuller remarks "Wow" and gets up from his chair (presumably to go and check it out), only to have his dad, Frank, accidentally squish him between the wall and the chair; his mom, Leslie, saves him. On the flight to Paris, Fuller didn't hear his dad say that he forgot his reading glasses. Once everyone else finds out that Kevin is left home alone, Fuller is worried about Kevin not making the flight. Fuller later goes to his Uncle Rob's apartment with his mom, dad, brothers and sisters, His Uncle Peter, and cousins while his Aunt Kate tries to get a flight to Chicago. Fuller is last seen in his Uncle Rob's apartment watching a movie "It's a Wonderful Life" in French. He doesn't appear throughout the rest of the film afterwards. Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Fuller is first seen coming around the corner wearing a bowtie, Christmas sweater, and yellow polka dot suspenders while drinking from a can of Coke. His dad Frank takes it out of his hands, says, "Hey, hey, easy on the fluids, pal. The rubber sheets are packed" and then drinks from it himself. Later, while at the Pageant, Buzz asks to borrow his candle, and Fuller nods and hands it to him secretly while Kevin begins his solo. Then, after they got home early because of what happened at the Pageant, Fuller was sitting next to Frank, and, after Buzz apologizes for his prank on Kevin, laughed while Frank said "Immature or not, it was pretty gol-dern hilarious" while laughing at the same time. Then, after his uncle Peter says "Kevin, you walk out of here and you're going to be sleeping on the third floor", Fuller adds, "Yeah, with me" while grinning at Kevin before he takes a sip of Coke. Then, along with his dad Uncle Frank, Fuller looks surprised when Kevin tells Frank that he wouldn't want to spoil his fun and calls him "Mr. Cheapskate" before leaving the room for the third floor. When they got to Florida, Fuller gets Kevin's bag passed to him, but when he turned and said "Here you go, Kevin", he was surprised to see 2 elderly people there instead. So he passes Kevin's bag back to the others while telling them "Kevin's not here" and they pass it on before Kate tells Peter as such. When Peter asks what she means, Kate laughs a little before realizing what she had just said, and then shouts out Kevin's name before fainting. Fuller is seen with the family again watching a Spanish program at their hotel while it rains outside. Fuller is seen wearing socks, sandals, and shorts with purple suspenders. At Christmastime in New York City (which was better than Florida), Fuller is seen sleeping in the huge bed (with a few Coke cans on either side of him). He wakes up and puts his glasses on before remarking that it's Christmas morning. Kevin then tells him that he doesn't think Santa visits hotels. But Fuller asked him if he's nuts before he says that Santa goes everywhere. Then Fuller jumps up & down and says "Hey, guys, wake up! It's Christmas" to get everyone else up, especially his mom and dad, and they all go up the stairs to the second level to find the room with a truckload of presents. Gallery Kieran Culkin as Fuller McCallister.png Fullerandpepsi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Brothers Category:Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:McCallisters Category:Males Category:Cousins Category:Boys Category:Minor Characters Category:Kevin Side Category:Human